The present invention relates to a locking mechanism, and more specifically to a locking mechanism for locking a first member in any one of an infinite number of positions relative to a second member.
The locking mechanism of the present invention may be used in a steering column to lock a steering input shaft in any one of an infinite number of pivot positions relative to a steering column member, or the locking mechanism may be used to lock a first steering column member in any one of an infinite number of axial positions relative to a second steering column member.
A known locking mechanism is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,796. U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,796 discloses a locking mechanism for locking an input shaft of a steering column in any one of an infinite number of pivot positions relative to a steering column member. A spring applies a friction force to urge a supporting bracket connected with the input shaft to frictionally engage a connecting bracket connected with the steering column member to prevent relative movement between the supporting and connecting brackets. A surface of a cam engages a pressure plate to compress the spring. A handle connected to the cam is rotated to release the friction force applied by the spring and permit pivotal movement between the input shaft and the steering column member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,480 discloses a locking mechanism for locking a rod in any one of an infinite number of axial positions relative to a cylindrical housing through which the rod extends. A coil spring having one end fixed relative to the housing is tightly wound around the rod to prevent relative movement between the rod and the housing. The spring is unwound from the rod to permit relative movement between the rod and the housing.